House Arrest
by MollyDarkheart
Summary: A 14 year old girl gets put under house arrest for steeling a car, she watches a certian neighbor and finds out that his life is 'more than meets the eye.'
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Transformers!

**This story my have some scenes from the movie Distirbia!**

* * *

House Arrest Ch.1

_'Molly is sentenced to 6 months house arrest for grand theft auto, case closed...'_

That voice still rang in the 14 year old's head after 5 months of being stuck at home, with nothing to do but watch the neighbors. The brown headed girl had become quite fond of watching her neighbors. She had her eye on a boy who lived next door. He had a sleek looking '09 Camaro, his name was Sam Witwiky. She was very curious of how he got a nice car like that. And a girlfriend that looked like she had come straight out of a playboy magazine, so she had nothing better to do then watch him for 5 months straight. She had noticed that he spent most of his time with the car. And his so called girlfriend. She knew she only had 1 more day of her house arrest. And she knew exactly what she was going to do when she got that annoying anklet off. She was going to figure out why that car was so special.

Sam walked out of his house only to be followed by his pet Chihuahua, Mojo. But to also get the feeling he was being watched. He just ignored it, thinking it was probably Bumblebee and his high tech scanning.

'OFF THE GRASS!' Came the voice of his father.

'Oh... gah... geez... do you have to be so loud!' Sam asked with his usual babbling.

'Yes its the only way to get you off of my grass.'

'Ugh... forget it... I'm going out.' Sam replied, walking on the path way to get to the garage.

Sam opened the garage door, and walked over to his car.

'Hey Bee, ready to head over to Mikaela's house and pick her up.'

'Yes Sam, but didn't Optimus say he wanted just you to meet him?' Bumblebee asked.

'Yeah, but I want someone else to talk to on the way there besides you, not that your not great to talk to.'

Bumblebee started backing out of the driveway, when Sam noticed Molly struggling to get her mail.

'Wow, Wow Bee stop!'

'WHAT IS IT A DECEPTICON!' Bumblebee asked hitting the breaks.

'No its just Molly struggling with her mail.'

'Oh... you know I think she's been watching you lately...'

Sam just ignored his giant friend and stepped out of the car.

'eh... almost got it...' Molly mumbled to herself.

'Here let me help you with that...' Sam politely said, getting the mail out of the mail box for the struggling girl.

'No its okay I got it...' Molly said slipping. '_Beep...Beep!_ Oh crap...' She hurried up and put her foot back further.

'Oh under house arrest I see...'

'Ye...Yeah...'

'What did you do...?' Sam asked, handing the mail to the girl.

'Why do you want to know?'

'Eh...just curious...'

'Okay if you must know... I stole a car about 6 months ago.' Molly said proudly.

'Stole a car...huh that's pretty tough.' Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

Apparently Molly knew it was sarcasm so she decided to change the subject.

'So... where are you headed on this fine morning...?' Molly asked with an evil glare.

'Oh... just heading somewhere with my girlfriend.'

Then suddenly the Camaro's car alarm went haywire.

'Uh...gotta go!' Sam said rushing over to shut his car up.

'Just one more day...' Molly whispered to herself.

* * *

Authors Note: Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

'So I'm free right... I can leave my yard and do whatever?' Molly asked the Officer taking off her anklet.

'Yes you are free, but just as long as you don't steel anymore cars or you'll end up with this right back on that ankle...' The Officer said swinging the anklet in Molly's face.

'Thank you, Officer I know she won't be getting in to anymore trouble.' Molly's mom said in a threatening tone.

Molly just slouched down in to the chair she was sitting in. When her mom said something in that tone and gave her that glare, she knew she meant it. The brown haired girl decided to go for a skateboard ride that day, since its been half a year since she's ridden it last. So she jumped out of her chair and bolted for her room to put some real clothes on. On the way she glanced out her window to not see the Camaro in the drive way, but she did see Mrs. Witwiky in the front yard tinkering with her garden. So Molly quickly slipped some clothes, grabbed her red jacket, her lucky black sock hat, and her skateboard and rushed for the door.

'Mom, I'm going for a ride.'

'Okay, just please don't steel anymore cars or get yourself in anymore trouble...' Her mom pleaded.

'I won't or at least I'll try not to.'

And with that Molly was set out for the usual route, get a freezie, and then skate til' hell freezes over or at least until supper time or gets into even more trouble.

'Ah... the sweet vibration of the board under my feet, the cool breeze on my face...' Molly thought to herself, only to be interrupted by the flustered voice of Jude Witwiky.

'Oh...Hi Molly where have you been, haven't seen you in along while...'

Hearing the shrill voice of Mrs. Witwiky, Molly turned her board into the driveway, where the yellow Camaro is supposed to be.

'Hey Mrs. Witwiky... I've just been busy lately' Molly said lying of course.

'Oh... okay well I just wanted to say Hi...'

'Um... hey where's Sam isn't he usually here around this time?'

'Oh... he didn't tell you... Sam's off to college he just left out yesterday.'

'Huh... well, um could you say hi to him for me I gotta get going.'

'Sure thing sweetie... you stay out of trouble now.'

'I hear that way to much...' Molly thought to herself.

Molly continued to the local gas station to get her freezie. When she got out of the gas station she saw the yellow Camaro turn in to the local cemetery.

'Didn't Jude just tell me Sam headed for college yesterday?'

The cemetery was about 4 blocks away, so Molly got on her skateboard and bolted for the cemetery. She passed about 2 blocks no problem and not looking to see if any cars were coming. On the third block she was stopped by a monstrous police car. She wasn't paying any attention to the car and slammed right into it, crushing her skateboard in the process. Molly landed right on the hood of the car. She didn't realize it was a police car until she opened her eyes.

'Oh, God ...why did it have to be a police car!'

She quickly scurried to her feet and made a brake for it, dropping her freezie that she barely got a sip of. She still continued to the cemetery.

'Oh my god... I have really got to learn to stay out of trouble!'

The police car turned on his sirens and headed straight for the girl, running over the remains of the skateboard.

Molly made it to the cemetery and hid behind a tombstone in view of the Camaro. It just sat there for a couple of minutes. She was starting to think it wasn't Sam's Camaro. Then the ground started to shake.

_Thump Thump _

Molly turned around and her heart almost stopped when she saw a twenty-eight foot robot walking her way.

It had blue paint with red flames, bright blue eyes, and it was huge compared to her height.

She tried to not move so the giant robot wouldn't see her, to her surprise it worked and the robot just walked past her.

'You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?' She heard Sam call out.

'I knew it was him!' Molly thought to herself, and quickly turned around to see that robot talking to Sam.

'I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the AllSpark was stolen.'

'Like what? Decepticon stolen?'

'We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, Sam, because your leaders believe we have brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share.'

'Oh... so Sam knows this robot...' Molly said to herself taking mental notes.

'This isn't my war.'

She was shocked at what Sam had just said, sure this wasn't his war, but the least he could do is help.

'Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost.'

'I know and I want to help you, I do, but I'm not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems I am were I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry, I... I really am.'

'Jack ass...' Molly whispered to herself.

'Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing.'

'You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me.'

'Optimus Prime...'

'We do, more than you know.' Optimus said as Sam walked off.

Molly could not believe what she just heard, Sam just walk away from a giant robot, not to mention that it asked him for help.

Lost in thought Molly realized that the robot hadn't walked past her just yet. Just then a giant shadow appeared over the tiny girl.

Molly's heart stopped 'Oh Shit... it found me'


	3. Chapter 3

'You can come out now.' Optimus said in his deep voice, carefully picking up the small girl.

'Hey... hi...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!' Molly pleaded from the grip of the robot. ' IT WAS AN ACCIDENT REALLY I DIDN'T MEAN TO HEAR THE CONVERSATION I WAS RU...' The robot stopped Molly in mid sentence.

'I did not mean to frighten you...'

Molly realized there was no threat to his voice. It was quiet soothing actually.

'You didn't scare me... I just didn't want you to hurt me'

'Well you need not worry about me hurting you young one...' Optimus said, setting the girl down gently at her feet.

'How did you know I was here...?' Molly asked straightening her jacket.

'I saw you when I walked by...'

'Apparently sitting perfectly still doesn't hide me does it...?'

'Apparently not... what are you doing in a cemetery...?'

'Oh...hehe... yeah I was sort of running from the cops...' Molly said sheepishly.

'Did you commit a crime?' Optimus asked concerned.

'No I ran over a cop car with my skateboard and made a run for it... and well here I am...'

Optimus was starting to get a liking for this small human girl, she got in trouble for not wanting to be in trouble, she got herself in trouble by the accidents she makes.

'Um... If you don't mind me asking... what are you... and why are _you _in, well a cemetery?'

'I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron. You can call me Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots.'

'So wait there are more of you...' Molly asked, now comfortable talking to this robot.

'Yes my team and I came here looking for the AllSpark...and to destroy the Leader of the Decepticons...Megatron'

'Decepticons?' Molly asked wanting to know more and getting very interested in this aliens History, so she decided to sit down because this was going to take a while.

'The Decepticons are a malevolent race of robot warriors, brutal and merciless. They are led by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe.'

'They sound pretty harsh, I hope I never have to face one...'

Optimus was starting to worry for this human, if a Decepticon saw her with him, she could become a potential target of the Decepticons.

'Hey...um Optimus is it?... how do you know Sam?'

'When we came to earth looking for the AllSpark we knew Sam had an ancestor that had a precess artifact that we needed to find the AllSpark... but when we did, we found Megatron as well we had a Battle over the possession of the AllSpark... Sam at the time had it in his possession and when Megatron tried to retrieve it from him, Sam stabbed the AllSpark into Megatron's Spark therefore destroying the AllSpark and Megatron.'

'Oh my god, so the AllSpark can destroy life?'

'Yes, and it can also create life and that is how our race was born... Megatron wanted to use the AllSpark to transform Earth's machines and build a new army'

'So Sam practically save the world' Molly said. 'And he turned you down on the second chance to save to world...' Molly said, realizing this was her chance to prove she can stay out of trouble. 'I'll help you...' She said hesitantly. ' I'll help you get that piece of the AllSpark and convince the government that you guys aren't a... vengeance... whatever that is...'

Optimus was shocked that this human, he had just met, was wanting to help him and the Autobots. He couldn't let her.

'I appreciate your courage and bravery for wanting to help our race, I can not let you join this war and sacrifice your self.'

'I'm going to help and nothing you say or do is going to stop me.'

'You have a lot of determination'

'I've got way more than you think'

But what they didn't know, was that a certain Decepticon was hearing everything they said.


	4. Chapter 4

'Aw, come on please... I wanna help' Molly pleaded.

'I can not let you join this war, it is to dangerous.'

'Well what is the use of telling me all of your history, if your not going to let me join.'

The girl had a point, Optimus had just told her part of there history, and now that she was a potential target of the Decepticons, he had no choice, but to let her join.

'Alright you may join our war against the Decepticons, but under these conditions, you must not tell anyone about our presence on Earth, and try to stay out of as much trouble as you can.'

'Yes!... um...er... I mean alright you have my word, I won't tell anyone... but about the trouble thing... you might not want to keep your hopes up.' Molly said trying not to show her excitement. Then something came to mind. She was still hiding from that mysterious looking cop car. The Police cars in her town looked nothing like that and she would know.

Optimus could sense the girls heart race increase.

'Are you alright?'

'Huh...oh... yeah I was just thinking about the police car that I ran into. I've never seen one like that around here before and trust me I would know.'

Optimus knew exactly who she was talking about, Barricade.

'Barricade...' Optimus said to himself.

'Um... Mr. Robot... sir... I don't want to bust your metal bubble or anything, but... how is a thing that blocks the road supposed to help me hide from a scary police car?'

Optimus gave this small human a strange look for calling him "Mr. Robot" and "sir".

'Barricade, is one of the Decepticons. He only follows under the orders of the Decepticon Second in command, Starscream.' Optimus explained.

'So... you mean...there's a Decepticon... here.' Molly replied

'Yes... and I fear he is out for you now.'

Molly felt herself tense...something that was brutal and merciless was after her... what has she gotten herself into? She was soon knocked back back to reality by the sound of the robots voice.

'You may want to stand back...'

'Huh... what... yeah.' Molly said, backing up and watching the mechanical giant walk to the narrow road of the cemetery.

There, before the small girls eyes, the robot started falling apart. Parts shifting into what would seem to be a truck, a Semi truck, but without the trailer.

'Wow...' She breathed in amazement.

Then the sound of Police sirens could faintly be heard.

'Hurry, get in' Optimus said while opening the passenger door.

Molly made no second thought darting for the massive truck. She dove in the passenger seat, with the door slamming behind her.

'Brace yourself.' He warned.

The seat belt suddenly strapped itself around the girls slim body.

'I hate seat belts...' Molly sighed knowing the robot could probably hear her.

Then without another warning the truck flew out of the cemetery. Molly couldn't believe her eyes. A ginormous truck-well to her it was ginormous- was driving itself. Soon Optimus was out of the cemetery and back on the road. He then came to an empty four way intersection and stopped.

'Hey, I know that girl...' Molly said pointing to a girl on her skateboard. 'She's in the group that I skateboard with... or at least used to skateboard with now that my boards busted. I can't remember her name though...'

Optimus studied the girl. She looked to be about the same age as Molly, and she had the same colored hair. She also seemed to have very good skills at what humans called 'skateboarding.'

'Um... Optimus... I think I found the Police car...' Molly said, her voice shacking.

Barricade was headed full speed toward Optimus not to mention the girl on her skateboard, who was now close to crossing the road.

'Doesn't she hear the police sirens?' Optimus asked himself.

Optimus then noticed the girl had headphones on.

'Don't worry Optimus, I'm on it.' Molly said undoing her seat belt and jumping out the already open door.

* * *

_We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

Courtney had decided to take a skateboard ride on this wonderful day, and listen to her favorite song 'Burn it to the Ground' on her wonderful day soon came to an end. She was suddenly ripped off her board. Courtney fell flat on her back, with her board flying out from under her and into the street.

'UGH! WHAT THE HELL!' She screamed, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

'Well excuse me for saving your ass!' Molly screamed back.

'From what!'

Courtney finally heard the Police sirens and looked in the direction they were coming from. Then the Police Car suddenly passed with a slight gust of wind, and taking out her skateboard in the process.

'You're welcome!'

'MY SKATEBOARD!'

'Hey girlie now we're both skateboardless..."

Optimus wasn't going to Transform unless Barricade took action first, he didn't want to draw attention to passing civilians. He already had two teenage girls to deal with.

Then without warning the Police Car transformed into the predicted Decepticon, Barricade. So Optimus quickly took action and did the same.

'Holy Crap... that Police Car just turned in to a robot!' Courtney screamed.

'We should probably, RUN!'

With Molly's words Courtney took no second thought and bolted in the opposite direction of the fight.

Molly had stayed there, still watching the fight and not being able to move, she couldn't tell if she was too scared or too amazed. Then the fight suddenly started working its way toward her. Barricade somehow got the strength to shove Optimus into a building. The small girl did a tuck and roll for her life as the blue and red Autobot commander came in her direction.

'Go hide! NOW!' Optimus ordered, as he shot out his retractable energon blades.

* * *

Author's Note: Please R&R


End file.
